Second Chances
by Jordyn Potter
Summary: my first attempt at a HP fanfic. Chapter 7 now up. Workin on 8!
1. Default Chapter

INTRODUCTION…  
  
(Authors note: I have no idea how long this will be, I will write as much as I can.)  
  
"Im really gonna miss this place." Jordyn sighed to herself.  
  
She had spent most of the Christmas holidays on a small farm in Melbourne, Australia with her father. Holidays were the only time she saw him, as she attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry during the school year.  
  
These holidays her father had surprised her by having them stay on a farm. It was very secluded, which was a nice change from their suburban home. Every morning they would wake up at dawn to feed the animals, milk the cows and collect eggs for their breakfast. They would do these chores together, which Jordyn cherished, as her father had been very ill the past few months. They bonded like this for the majority of their time together, relaxing on fold out chairs on the back porch, watching the stars at night. Stories of their time apart would arise, and tales of her adventures as a student witch wouldn't go un-noticed.  
  
Her father was proud of her. You could see it in his eyes as he hugged his daughter goodbye at the airport. He wiped his tear-stained cheeks as she bid him farewell and stepped onto the plane. As the plane took off, her excitement grew. She was spending the last week of the holidays with her best friends, who, including herself, were all guests at the Wealsey home… 


	2. The arrival.

"Attention passengers, we will landing in approximately 25 minutes, so please return to your seats shortly. Thank you for flying QANTAS airlines and we hope you enjoyed your flight."  
  
Looking at her watch, Jordyn realised she had been asleep for 3 hours. She loved flying, but hated the long boring flights. As they landed she picked up her backpack and made her way to the door. She still had to find her trunk amongst the suitcases on the airport baggage turntable. She started to walk towards it, thinking about her dad. But soon remembered where she was and how happy she was to be back in England. She couldn't wait until she could see her wizard friends. After what seemed about twenty minutes, she spotter her trunk. She leant over to get it but someone had bet her to it.  
  
"Excuse me, that's my trunk!" she said, before turning around and seeing a familiar face. "Harmony???? HARMONY!!!"  
  
Harm laughed and hugged her. "Thought I was stealing your trunk huh? Here, I found a trolley so we don't have to carry it." She placed the trunk onto the trolley and they started to walk towards the parking lot. "We all missed you so much! Everyone's waiting for you at Ron's!"  
  
Mr. Weasley was standing next to a lime-green mini van. He turned around and smiled when they walked out of the building. As they approached, He politely asked, "How was your flight Jordyn?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno, I was asleep or unconscious for most of it!" She replied. "Ah, its great to be back!"  
  
"And it's wonderful to see you again! Come on, we better go." Mr. Weasley Jumped into the front seat, and not long after they left the airport, the questions started. "So when you uh, take off, what does the uh, PIE LET do exactly?"  
  
Smiling, she answered, "The pilot flies the aeroplane using a control stick and a whole lot of flashy buttons."  
  
Similar questions about muggle inventions followed, and shortly after they arrived at The Burrow. 


	3. The surprise.

"JORDYN!!!!!" Screamed Alicia as she ran towards her.  
  
Alicia Spinnet, one of Jordyn's best friends ran towards her and they engaged in a hug. Close behind her ran Hermione, Fred and George, Ginny, Ron, Angelina and finally, Mrs. Weasley. After a while Harmony stepped out of the car and ushered them all inside. "I'm starving, lets eat!" She explained.  
  
Inside, the girls decided to show Jordyn her room. They were all sharing their room with Ginny, and with 2 bunk beds and a fold out couch, it was a little cramped. Alicia and Angelina shared a bunk bed on one side of the room, and Harmony had bagged the top of the other bunk. Ginny smiled as she said, "You can have the bottom bunk and I'll sleep on the fold out couch."  
  
"Thanks Ginny!" she replied as she sat on her bed. "Uh, can I ask a question?"  
  
They all nodded and started unpacking. They'd obviously only arrive shortly before her. "Um, how are your parents gonna cope for a WHOLE week with all these extra people? I mean there's eleven of us." She counted the people on her fingers as she asked this.  
  
Alicia giggled and smiled at Ginny. "Uh, actually there are twelve of us."  
  
Confused, but too tired to argue, Jordyn replied, "Um, ok then" and came to the conclusion that Bill or Charlie must be visiting.  
  
"Come on you lazy git's, grub time!" Fred yelled as he ran past the door licking his lips. Harmony smiled and ran after him. They'd been together for a while and was obviously hurrying to the table to sit next to him. The others followed but Jordyn stayed back to unpack her backpack. The trunk could wait till later. "I'll be down in a sec k?" she told Percy as he stuck his head in to say hello on the way to the kitchen.  
  
She opened her backpack and emptied the contents of it onto her pillow. Her wallet, mobile phone, house keys and Discman were pushed to the side. Those things were needed to survive in the muggle world, but here, they were useless. All that was left were a photo album and a letter. She flicked through the album looking at the still photos of her and her father, and some of her muggle friends back in Australia- Jason and Natalie. She came across an old photo of her mother. She was standing in a garden holding a white rose. She could barely remember her mother, as she died of cancer when Jordyn was three.  
  
Wiping her eyes, she closed the album and flipped it over. This side, were moving photos of her wizard friends and family. The first one, taken in her third year at Hogwarts, was of her with a group of girls. She smiled as the images waved and returned to their silent conversation, as if nothing had changed. Her and her friends looked completely different. In the photo, Jordyn had long wavy brown hair and her hand was bandaged. The day before the photo was taken Neville had knocked over his cauldron in potions and it sprayed everyone. That would explain why Skye's hair was pink on one side and why Kate's arm had green spots. On the next page, Fred and George were smiling at each other and were pointing to Ron in the background. They had just fed him a Ton-Tongue toffee. Three pages later, she stopped. This page was full of photos from the last summer, when she had spent the holidays with Harry, at Hogwarts. The biggest one was her favourite. Harry had just told her that he loved her for the first time and they were sitting in front of the common room fire. At this point she pulled out the letter and read it to herself. It was pointless because she had the whole thing memorised the day she had got it.  
  
"Dear Jordyn,  
  
Just writing to see how you were and to tell you how much I miss you. I've spent most of my time here thinking of you and I cant wait to hold you again. I love you so much and I wanna be with you. Tell your dad that Sirius sends his regards. I love it here and I wish you could see this place! Ron asked me to stay at his house in the last week of the holidays. Apparently there's a whole group going, including you. But unfortunately I cant come. Sirius and I are leaving tomorrow to visit Lupin! But I promise I will see you on the Hogwarts express!  
  
All my love,  
  
Harry."  
  
She missed him so much. She'd see him in just over a week and she was looking forward to it. She'd never been away from him for more than two days.  
  
Her growling stomach snapped her back into reality. She put the album and letter in her drawer and headed downstairs.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, she noticed that only Ginny was at the table. She smiled and told Jordyn she had a surprise. She blindfolded her, led her outside and sat her on a chair.  
  
"What are you doing Ginny?" she asked giggling. "It's too late for my birthday! Can I take the blindfold off now?"  
  
"Yes" Ginny replied.  
  
As she pulled off the blindfold everyone shouted "SURPRISE!!"  
  
She was sitting at a small table with two red candles and a white rose. She looked up and nearly fainted at what she saw.  
  
"HARRY????" she screamed with delight. 


	4. The final week.

(A/N. This is gonna be a SHORT chapter… I thought it would finish better short than to continue on with the next part of the story! And BTW, HARMONY is not spelt wrong; she is a DIFFERENT character to HERMIONE. Her big sis, in fact! Ok, enjoy!)  
  
"Hey Jordyn." Harry replied, smiling.  
  
"But I thought, how did you? Weren't you going? What?" She mumbled, in complete shock.  
  
"I'll explain later! Did you miss me?" He smiled again. It's that smile that made her fall for him so many years ago.  
  
She stood up and whispered through tears, "Of course I did!"  
  
He walked over to her and held out his arms. "Do I get a kiss hello then?"  
  
She dived into his arms and kissed him. She had almost forgotten how soft his lips were. All her fear and pain slipped away, and FINALLY, she knew she was home.  
  
He pulled away and whispered, "I love you so much".  
  
Jordyn was crying into his shoulder. They were tears of happiness, and she didn't want to let go. After a few minutes she opened her eyes. Alicia, Harm, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were wiping their eyes. Ron, Percy and Mr. Weasley were smiling and Fred and George were mimicking Harry and Jordyn's words.  
  
"Oh George!"  
  
"Oh FRED!!"  
  
"I love you so much!" Followed by gagging noises and laughter. Mrs Weasley scowled at them and they blushed.  
  
Harmony was the first to speak to the couple. "We knew you guys had never been apart this long before, so we all organised for Harry to come. Yes, even Fred and George helped. He WAS going to see Lupin, but Lupin decided to visit Harry and Sirius first. When we found out, we invited him here as a surprise." She explained proudly. "We thought you two would like to be together on your anniversary"  
  
Still in shock, Jordyn remembered what day it was. "A year today."  
  
Harry smiled to himself and replied, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" 


	5. Hogwarts express.

Just over a week later, the couple were sitting by themselves in a small compartment on the Hogwarts express. Jordyn, lying in Harry's arms, was fiddling with the ID bracelet that he had given her. It was silver, With "Jordyn + Harry forever" engraved on one side and the date on the back. She couldn't wait to get back to school, but she was starting to miss her father again. Harry could sense something was wrong and started playing with her hair. He knew it calmed her down when she was upset. "Is there anything wrong babe?" He asked quietly.  
  
She sighed. "I miss my dad. I had a great time on the farm with him, and now that I'm gone, he's probably lonely again. He has no one to talk to. I feel bad for leaving him alone, but I know that he's proud of me going to Hogwarts. He might be a muggle, but he was married to a witch, so he knows the basics!" The mention of her mother bought a tear to her eye, but she fought it back.  
  
Harry smiled and hugged her closer. She adored her father and was always worried about him and his health. True, he WAS a muggle, but that didn't mean he had no wizard friends. Sirius was one of them. He knew this and stated, "You know Sirius is going to Melbourne next month…"  
  
Jordyn sat up and faced him, her eyes twinkling with hope. "Since when?"  
  
"Since he thought he need a vacation and knew your dad was alone. Plus, he heard from you guys that Australia was beautiful, and decided to experience it for himself. He misses your dad you know!"  
  
She smiled at him and closed her eyes. Sirius was a friend of her mothers when she was at Hogwarts. When she got married, he was there, as was Lily and James Potter. Imagining her mother with Harry's was a dream she always had. She knew Her mother was somewhere peaceful with Harry's parents. They were good friends and deserved to be together. The couple were pretty much silent for the rest of the trip, enjoying their privacy while they could. 


	6. First night.

"Hey, hey, hey, whose wand is this?" asked Kate as she removed the wand from her chair.  
  
"Uh, that would be ours!" Exclaimed George from behind the couch. Kate threw it to them and moved her chair next to Angelina's. It was a freezing cold night. The snow was heavy outside and they windows were frozen. Ninety percent of Gryffindor students were in and out of the common room trying to get near the fireplace for the majority of the night. Alicia appeared from her dorm wearing two jumpers, two pairs of pants, a scarf and thick woolly socks. A first year giggled at her.  
  
"NO WAY I'm getting sick the first day back!" She explained to as she sat as close to the fire as she could. Jordyn looked around the room. Hermione was in the library studying with Reba, Harry was playing wizard chess with Ron, and Harmony, Kate, Angelina and herself were talking about Professor Snape.  
  
"He really gets on my nerves!" shivered Kate. "I hope he's seen the error of his ways!"  
  
Laughing, Harmony replied, "I doubt it!"  
  
After an hour or so, Jordyn decided to go for a walk. She was still thinking about her dad, and walking seemed to clear her thoughts. For some reason, she headed towards the library. She knew Hermione and Reba were in there, and thought maybe Skye would be too. Skye was her second cousin, and she could talk to her about anything, including her dad. The only problem was that Skye was a Slytherin, so she couldn't see her all the time. They had to meet down by Hagrid's a lot to be alone. The corridors were damp and chilly. She wrapped her cloak around her to stay warm as she tiptoed past different rooms. On the way she saw people huddled together making their way to their own dorms, and wished that she had someone with her aswell. She loved her privacy, but always needed someone with her. It was a security thing. Sighing, she made her was finally to the main doors and pushed them open. Inside it was dark, except for a faint glow from the back corner on the right. She walked towards it, and as she got closer she heard her friends voices. Smiling she walked up to the table and sat down.  
  
"Hey Jordyn, how are ya?" Asked Reba. She had a heavy book lying on the table in front of her, reading in the candlelight.  
  
"Cold, tired and homesick, yourself?" She replied with a laugh. Hermione looked up and said hello, but continued reading her rather large book aswell. Her greeting wasn't unusual; she always had her head hidden behind a book. It was nothing personal.  
  
"Anyone seen Skye around?" She asked, still wrapped up in her cloak. It was colder in the library than it was in the corridors.  
  
"Yeah she's over there somewhere looking for a book or something." Hermione mumbled, pointing towards a row of bookshelves a few meters away. Jordyn stood up and walked in the direction she was given. She found her huddled in a corner reading.  
  
"Hey Skye, whatcha reading?" She smiled and sat down beside her.  
  
Skye smiled. "Hey cuz, how are ya? I'm reading up on parseltongue. I can speak some of it to Saura, but I don't know it all yet!"  
  
Laughing, Jordyn replied, "Maybe you should talk to Harry, I'm sure he can give you some tips!"  
  
"Uh, I don't think Draco would like me askin Harry for tips on anything!" She'd been with Draco almost as long as Jordyn had been with Harry. Another reason why the girls spent hardly any time together. They talked for a while longer and decided to go back to their dorms, after organising to meet the next day at their usual spot.  
  
"So five o'clock tomorrow night at Hagrid's?" Skye asked.  
  
"Of course! See you tomorrow!" She replied with a hug. It was now nearly midnight, and she hoped she didn't run into any teachers on her way back. Tiptoeing down the corridors once again, praying that Mrs Norris didn't find her, she made it back to the common room.  
  
"Password?" Asked the fat lady.  
  
"Uh, um," She stumbled. "Um…" Remembering, she replied, "Purple raindrops." They'd changed the password the day before, and it was always hard to remember. The portrait swung open and she stepped inside. Only a few people were still awake. Barely.  
  
Yawning, she sat on the couch in front of the fire. She loved how the fire sometimes turned from orange to blue, although not many people had seen it. No one took enough notice; it was only a fireplace to most people. She stared into it for what seemed at least half an hour, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"JORDYN LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
Screaming. Running. Flash of green light. Screaming. Running.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Crying. Screaming. Running. Laughing. Green light.  
  
Crying. Screaming. Crying. Screaming. Crying.  
  
Laughing. Green Light.  
  
Silence.  
  
"AAAHHHH" Jordyn woke up in a cold sweat. She started crying. "HARRY!!" She screamed. "HARRY!!!" She was still on the couch, shaking. She looked at the fire and could've sworn it was green for a moment. "HARRY!!!!!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" He replied yawning. Then he saw she was crying. "Oh my god, babe what happened???" He sat down beside her and held her, rocking backwards and forwards. She was crying hysterically. "Sssshhhh, Sssshhhh, calm down. Sssshhhh, it's ok, I'm here now."  
  
She continued crying for about ten minutes before she could speak. Still holding on to Harry's shoulder, she explained what she saw.  
  
"It's okay, it was only a dream. Your safe now, I promise." He continued rocking and stroked her hair. "You're okay now, it was just a nightmare."  
  
They sat there in silence until she was completely calm. It was three in the morning.  
  
"Are you ok now?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah" She replied, sort of embarrassed about making such a fuss.  
  
"Come on, you should go to bed."  
  
They stood up and started making their way into their dorms.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" 


	7. Dreams.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH"  
  
Harry fell hard against the wall. The pain was unbearable. It seared through his head, blinding him.  
  
"HARRY????" Jordyn turned and ran towards him. "Harry??" She whispered to him, crying. "Harry, wake up!" He was unconscious.  
  
"HARRY!!!!" Ron ran towards them and asked Jordyn what had happened.  
  
"I don't know, he… he just…" She stumbled.  
  
"Fell?" Ron answered.  
  
Crying, she nodded and swept his hair out of his face. She put his head in her lap and they sat there trying to work out what to do. They both knew not to panic, he'd fainted and passed out before and he's been ok. Besides, as Ron pointed out, he wasn't bleeding anywhere.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and quickly shut them again. "Whoa, what happened?" He tried to sit up, and soon after realised his headache worsened if he defied gravity.  
  
"Uh, I don't know! I went to go upstairs and I heard you scream. When I turned around you fell onto the floor. Are you ok?" Jordyn replied, quite shaken up.  
  
She'd seen Harry fall harder and further than this before, but was always worried when there was screaming involved. Headaches, fainting and nightmares weren't good signs either. These were the sorts of things that happened when Voldemort was near. Except, SHE was the one who had the nightmare that night, not Harry.  
  
Ron stood up and went to find some chocolate for Harry. It seemed to help him recover faster. It was now nearly 3:30 in the morning, and Gryffindor students started swarming from their dorms to find out what woke them. After seeing Harry on the floor, they had mixed reactions. Some students simply replied, "Oh, Its just Harry" before yawning and stumbling back to bed. These were the ones that had seen Harry fall before and thought it was a regular thing. Whereas most, upon seeing him lying down asked, "Oh, you ok Harry?" And when answered with a weak nod, they were satisfied and climbed back up to their dorms.  
  
The trio decided to stay together in the common room for the remainder of the night. Too scared to fall asleep alone, Jordyn snuggled up next to Harry on the couch. Ron watched over them from a large red leather chair. He waited until the couple had fallen asleep, before he closed his eyes and drifted off.  
  
This time, Jordyn dreamed off being back on the farm with her father, and slept the rest of the night in Harry's arms. 


	8. Breakfast

Early the next morning Jordyn awoke with a strange feeling deep inside her stomach. "Its just nerves" She thought to herself as she wiped Harry's hair away from his face. She sat next to him watching him sleep for a while until thumping footsteps came from both sides of the room. She smiled and yawned as people poured into the common room and greeted each other for the morning. Ron slowly awoke and smiled at her.  
  
"Sleep well?" He added with a yawn.  
  
Jordyn nodded and smiled. "You?"  
  
"Don't ask" He replied. "It's been a long time since I slept sitting up."  
  
"You didn't have to stay in here with us you know. But I appreciate it anyway". Jordyn added as she yawned again.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'd do it for me". He smiled again and stumbled over to her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stated "See you at breakfast".  
  
Jordyn sighed. Ron was a good friend and she knew how he worried about Harry. Come to think of it, she did to. But he was a big boy. He could look after himself.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Jordyn. "How did you sleep?" He asked as he sat up and felt around for his glasses.  
  
"Okay, but more importantly, how do YOU sleep?" She kissed him softly on the lips with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Like a baby" He replied with a smile. He returned her kiss and stood up. "Breakfast it is then?" He asked cheekily.  
  
At breakfast Jordyn sat quietly waiting for the post. She looked forward to hearing from her dad, but wasn't sure he'd write this early. Surely enough, not long after owls began flying into the great hall, dropping letters and parcels into the laps of their owners. From what she could see, Fred and George had gotten a Howler from their mother. It had something to do with their new "inventions" she guessed. Harmony and Alicia had received letters and Angelina was eating something that resembled cookies while reading a card.  
  
Looking around at owls fleeing the room, Jordyn sighed. She missed her dad and wanted to hear from him. Harry kissed her on the forehead and smiled. He knew what she was thinking, and she knew what he meant by it. "Don't worry about it," She told herself. Shortly after, Alicia laughed and elbowed Jordyn. She followed her gaze to a window on the other side of the great hall. A small owl was trying to make its way inside, but kept missing the windowsill. The small owl eventually made its way onto the hall and over to the Gryffindor table. With a quiet hoot, it landed a bit too close to Jordyn's meal. After a few short breaths it nibbled Jordyn's finger and started eating her toast. "What a cute little owl," she said. "Rude, but cute."  
  
"Are you gonna open it Jordyn?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I suppose" Jordyn replied. She untied the note wrapped around its leg and read it silently to herself.  
  
"Dear Jordyn.  
  
Just wrote to say hello and that I miss you already. I can't wait until the next holidays but until then, have fun with your friends and study hard! Your mother would be proud of you.  
  
Love always, Dad"  
  
She smiled and shoved the letter into her pocket. Harry once again kissed her on the forehead, somehow knowing it was from her father. She sighed and stood from the table, announcing that she was off to class. Others followed and she began to relax. Another term had begun, and she felt relieved to be back. 


End file.
